


July Eighth

by xtroyx



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Minor Character Death, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtroyx/pseuds/xtroyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacific Rim au</p>
            </blockquote>





	July Eighth

**Author's Note:**

> He never once thought about the pictures still in the drawer back at his old home.

  
For years, Goshiki had always been drifit compatible with Shirabu. They came from the same home area, both wanting to fight for some sort of justice. For Goshiki, it was his father. His father had been a Jaeger pilot his entire life. When Goshiki was younger, he use to pray for the safe return for his dad. Most of the time he didn't need to worry because his father was a skilled pilot. His drop and kill count were in the high teens. Goshiki was very proud of his father, and loved him a lot. His father taught him the basic things such as how to pilot a Jaeger, how the drop went, and about LOCCENT. To him when he was little, he just wanted to work in the shatterdome and at least work with the Jaegers in some way. 

On July 8 th , he and Shirabu had been called out for a mission. It was to protect the wall from incoming Kaiju’s. It was supposed to be an easy mission. They were both supposed to come back alive. In the beginning, it was all going smoothly. They were both communicating with LOCCENT easily. LOCCENT was keeping them informed and ready if they needed to fight. They told them that they were all clear and that they could come back. At that very same moment, a Kaiju burst out of the water, taking down their Jaeger. They splashed into the water, being held down by the Kaiju. Shirabu managed to activate their daggers and stab the Kaiju through the stomach. It went reeling backwards, allowing them to stand up and get into a fighting position. The Kaiju lunged at them again, tearing straight through the right side. Where Shirabu was. One moment he was there, the next moment he was gone. Goshiki couldn’t move, he was frozen.  

Luckily, LOCCENT sent out another Jaeger to save him. Him, not them. All Goshiki could think about when he was getting out of his drive suit, was the fear that Shirabu had given off before he died. He was in shock, and everyone around him could tell. They gave him a wide berth, making sure he had time to mourn and reflect. He was sent back to his room; he was supposed to clear out Shirabu’s stuff. He looked at all the pictures on the wall. It was of him and the rest of Shiratorizawa. That is what they called themselves. As a group. It was a very broken group. Tendou and Semi, two of the greatest pilots, had died a week before in an explosion caused by a Kaiju. Taichi and Hayato were killed by a Kaiju, breaking the Conn pod glass and drowning them. That only left  Hayato, Ushijima, and him. The most ragtag group ever. It was true that it was a dangerous job. In danger of being killed at any moment. 

He slowly took down all the pictures, securing them with a rubber band and sticking them into his bag. He started cleaning up everything, picking Shirabu’s clothes up and folding them neatly. He also placed them into the bag, putting the bag by his own bed. He started to strip the bed, folding the sheets into squares. He put those outside his room, closing his door and sitting back onto his bed. He looked at the bed that used to be Shirabu’s, noticing that he had forgotten to pick up a photo. He reached over and lifted it to his face. It was a picture of the _entire_ Shiratorizawa crew, managers and all. He looked over the pictures, at all his dead friends, and then at the living ones. He gently ran a finger over the picture. He didn’t realize how hard he was pushing until the photo ripped in half, separating everyone. He curled over himself, dropping the photo and crying. His barriers were knocked down. His father was dead, most of his team was dead, and he survived. He shouldn’t have survived. He should have gone down with Shirabu and their Jaeger. He had survivors guilt. Every time he heard that one of his friends was killed, his barriers grew stronger and his heart grew colder. But now, they were broken, and his heart was shattered into a million pieces. He was pretty sure that no one could fix it anymore. He was broken beyond repair. 

Later on, the Marshal asked him to step into another Jaeger with another person. His memories were too overwhelming for the other pilot, and they fell out of the Neural Handshake. From then on he knew that he wouldn’t be a pilot anymore. Several times they tried to get him into a Jaeger, but every time, they would be thrown out of the handshake. At one point they were able to move the Jaeger a few steps. That was an accomplishment. His brain was fried though. Too many memories that hurt him and that left the other pilot breathless. He couldn’t be there anymore. He packed up his stuff and went home. When he was cleaning out his bags, he found the one with Shirabu’s pictures. His clothes had been cleared out and sent back to Shirabu’s house. The pictures seemed to have been overlooked and left there. He kept the ripped picture as well, taping it together and shoving all the pictures into a drawer. He also stuck the pin he had gotten when he first became a pilot in the same drawer. 

Months passed, and Goshiki never was the same. At times all he did was lay in bed, thinking about the lost friends and family. His sleep at night was disturbed by nightmares. Ones he could never avoid. He moved out of the house, taking everything with him. He began living life again. Integrating with people who never had to face what he did. Soon he was able to look back at the Shatterdome and wonder who of his friends were still alive. He simply bowed his head and walked away. 

** He never once thought about the pictures still in the drawer back at his old home.  **


End file.
